A Huge Misunderstanding
by TheNextBigFlop
Summary: Knuckles likes Rouge, Rouge likes Knuckles and the two make plans to confess to each other. Too bad they make plans on the same day and now they have Sonic, Tails, Omega and Shadow all at the shrine of the Master Emerald thinking different circumstances. Will the two confess, or will fist fly in a huge misunderstanding.


A/N So this is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fic, and my first fic in a while. I kinda lost the drive to write fanfiction, but now I'm back and what better way to come back then with one of my favorite series, and pairings. So please enjoy review and give me some tips to improve my writing.

Oh yeah and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega, if I owned it Adventure 3 would be out by now...

A Huge Misunderstanding Chapter 1

So Knucklehead why do you need us to watch the Master Emerald again?" Asked a perplexed blue hedgehog.

"I just need you and Tails to watch it while I go take care of business" Replied a somewhat embarrassed echidna.

"What does that mean, when you called Tails and me, I thought ol Eggman was fixing to take the emerald, but instead you just want us to guard it while you take care of "business" Now spill it! " the hedgehog responded.

"Uh..."

Flashback

It was just another quiet day on Angel Island for the guardian of the master emerald. A mild summer day, with some occasional clouds to block the sun, and most importantly the Master Emerald shrine displaying the prized emerald itself. Yup another quiet day, and BORING!

"I wonder what's everyone up to?" Knuckles asked himself aloud. .It had been 2 months since the Lost Hex incident and everyone had gone their separate ways. Amy was back at station square, Tails was back to tinkering with his inventions and Sonic was back to running and exploring. And yet here he was back guarding the master emerald as usual. Normally this wouldn't bother him, but for a while he was lacking...something.

"Heh what am I missing?" he thought. Then it hit him...

"That Bat Girl!" he yelled aloud. It had been a while since Rouge tried to steal the emerald. A long while, and tho the Echidina wouldn't admit it out loud he missed their interactions. The witty banter, the new plans she came up with to pull off the job, the fighting the flirting...

"The flirting..." he spoke while his cheeks got hot. In between the bouts Rouge would always taunt him with some advances. Whether he punches at her ("Come on baby hit me with your best shot.") grabs her off the emerald ("still trying to hold my hand eh") or if he gets heated and yells at her ("Darling you need to relax, maybe I can help with that"). The winking, the blown kisses all of it had to be apart of her game, but yet when they weren't playing this game she and him where actually good friends. Back when him Sonic and Tails fought Metal Overlord he saw her with a concerned look in her eye. After the battle she playfully suggested stealing the master emerald to him. At Sonics birthday party the 2 got along fine, and even danced together. Sometimes he would go to Club Rouge to relax, and sometimes she would even bring him in to help with GUN operations.

"But could she really like me, and could I really adapt to a new life?" Knuckles ponders this question every time he thinks about this subject. There's no way Rouge would ever consider living exclusively on Angel Island. She lives a life of adventure and danger. She's a GUN agent, and jewel theft and a part time club owner on the side. And he is just a loner, a hermit, and he isn't use to life off the island for too long. Sure Tails offered to build a defense system to protect the Master Emerald, and its not like he doesn't have any money. (He released a rap album after all*)

"But you know it might not hurt to at least try.." Admittedly Knuckles knew deep down he wanted to at least try to date the bat. Maybe it was Amy and her constant pestering about her love for Sonic that made him realize his feelings. Maybe it was the allure of a new life pushed on from his adventures with Sonic and co. Or maybe it really was love that spurred this on. Whatever the case Knuckles decided to take a chance and requested Sonic and Tails to guard the Master Emerald, which leads us to...

"SO Knucklehead whats the big business you have to attend to?" The hedgehog asked again stomping his feet.

"Sorry is this a bad time?" asked a feminine voice

Sonic Tails and Knuckles looked up to see Rouge standing there with Omega and Shadow behind.

"Oh crap" the echidna said

To be Continued...

 **A/N * So the whole rap album thing is a little joke I thought of. I always thought it would be cool if the character songs and levels from the adventure games were sung by the characters themselves, and since knuckles probably wouldn't open up a bank account someone like Amy would mange his money for him lol. So please review and I'll be back with chapter 2 from Rouge's side.**


End file.
